


Potions - Drarry

by The_Dementors_Kiss



Series: Drarry [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Potions, Studying, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dementors_Kiss/pseuds/The_Dementors_Kiss
Summary: Snape makes Draco tutor Harry in Potions and they play Truth or Dare with Versaitium.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048288
Comments: 13
Kudos: 165





	Potions - Drarry

**Author's Note:**

> If I use the wrong terms please let me know as I only recently started writing fanfics.

Harry is failing at Potions. Everybody knows, as one of Snape's favourite things to do, it seemed, was to call him out in front of the whole class. 

"Since you seem to be unable to grasp the art of potion making," Snape says smoothly, "Mr Malfoy will be tutoring you after class." 

Draco forces himself to scowl at Harry, even though the thought of spending time outside of class with Harry made his heart leap. He has a huge crush on Harry Potter. He had admitted it to himself in the third year. 

After class Harry caught up with him in the halls. 

"Sorry that you have to tutor me,” He blurts out awkwardly. 

Draco rolls his eyes. 

“Whatever. Meet me in the library after dinner, Potter. Don't keep me waiting.” 

He turns and hurries away. Once he is sure he is out of Harry’s sight he slows to a walk and lets himself smile a small smile. He was going to get to spend time with Harry! 

Draco left the Great Hall early to set up in the library. When Harry came in he was sitting at a table in the corner, doing his homework. He sat down across from Draco with a sigh. 

“What are we doing?” he asked. 

“Studying Potion components. What goes into Pepperup Potion?” 

Harry thought for a minute then rattled off the ingredients. 

“Two pinches of crushed Bicorn Horn, Mandrake Root, Three Sprigs of English Thyme, Five drops of Salamander Blood, and Four Fire Seeds” 

“Good. Amortentia?” 

“Ashwinder Eggs, Rose Thorns, Refined Peppermint Oil, and Moonstone,” He said. 

“Good. Draught of Peace?” 

“Powdered Moonstone, Syrup of Hellebore, Powdered Hedgehog Quills, and Powdered Unicorn Horn.” 

“Nope. Powdered  _ Porcupine _ Quills.”

They went on like this for about an hour, then when they finished they decided to meet in the Potions classroom in two days. 

They made all sorts of potions. Amortentia, Draught of peace, Pepperup, and even Draught of Death. Harry pulls his grades back up, and soon they are brewing their last potion before they will stop with the tutoring. 

They brew Versaitium, the truth potion. When they are done, Harry suggests they play Truth or Dare, to celebrate. Draco willingly agrees, wanting to spend as much time as possible with Harry before they go back to being enemies. 

They bottle the potion and sit on the floor, facing each other. 

“You go first, Potter.” 

“Okay. Truth or Dare?” 

“Dare.” 

“I dare you to hide Snape’s Mandrake Roots,” he said, grinning. 

Draco rolls his eyes and stands up to relocate the roots. 

“Truth or Dare, Potter?” 

“Truth.” 

Harry took some of the Versaitium

“How do you always seem to sneak around unnoticed?” Draco asked him. 

“I have an invisibility cloak. From my father.” he told Draco. 

He guessed it made sense. 

“Truth or Dare?” 

“Dare.” 

Harry rolled his eyes. 

“I dare you to be with Peeves for fifteen minutes, and you have to help him make mischief the whole time.” 

Draco groaned. Peeves! He reluctantly hauled himself up off the floor and set off to find the sneaky poltoliergest. After fifteen minutes of singing rude songs and throwing stuff at unsuspecting students he trudged back to the Potions classroom, Harry trailing behind him and trying unsuccessfully to stifle his giggles. 

He flopped down on the floor and glared up at the Gryffindor. 

“Truth or Dare?” 

Harry thought for a moment. 

“Dare.” 

“I dare you to hide Trelawnly’s Crystal ball and tea pot.” 

Harry grinned and hopped up, heading to the Divination Classroom. When they got there he took her things and stashes them under a pile of shawls in the corner. 

They headed back to the classroom and Harry asks, 

“Truth or Dare?” 

“Dare.” 

“I dare you to catnap Crookshanks without being seen by any of the Griffindors.” 

Draco rubbed his hands together in exaggerated glee. “This’ll be fun.” 

Five minutes later they returned with a furiously spitting and writhing Crookshanks in tow. They closed the door and let him go. 

He sat at the door and glared at them. 

“Truth or Dare?” 

“Truth.” 

Harry took some of the Versaitium 

“Do you like Wealette?” Draco asked, needing to know. 

Harry laughs. “No. Don’t like girls. Truth or Dare?” 

Draco felt a glimmer of hope. Maybe he had a chance. 

“Dare.” 

Harry sighed. “You’re boring. Change it up a little.” 

”Fine. Truth. Happy?” 

Harry smiled and his enchanting green eyes sparkled. Draco’s stomach flipped. 

”Yes. Very much so.” 

Harry passed him the Versaitium and he took a sip. 

“Who do you like?” 

Draco froze. 

“Can I have a different question? Please?” 

He tried to sound joking, teasing, like his life wasn't going to fall apart before his eyes, but his voice sounded strained, even to his ears. 

“No. Answer the question, Malfoy.” 

“Fine!” he snapped, then mumbled something inaudible. 

“Louder, Malfoy. You can't get away from it.” 

Draco sighed in defeat. “Fine. I like you, Potter. Happy?” 

Harry showed no signs of hearing him. There was an awkward silence, then Harry said, “Well, Malfoy, are you gonna ask me? The game isn't over yet.” 

“Truth or Dare.” 

Harry said something, he thought it was ‘Dare’, and Draco mumbled something at him. Harry got up and was no longer in his vision, then he returned. 

“Okay. Truth or Dare?” 

Draco mumbled “Dare.” 

He didn't want to be humiliated further. What Harry said next surprised him. 

“I dare you to kiss me.” 

His voice was lower than before, rougher. Draco looked up, right into emerald green eyes. Harry had sat down closer than before. Draco blinked. Harry smiled, encouraging him. He looked at the other boy’s lips. Wondered if Harry was serious. 

“Scared, Malfoy?” 

“You wish, Potter.” 

Draco leaned in, unable to draw his eyes away from the other’s bright green eyes. His heart was pounding. Harry’s lips touched his own and he melted. Then Harry’s tongue was in his mouth and bliss. 

He was disappointed when Harry pulled away, then he realised that he needed air anyways. The blond boy grinned. 

“Truth or Dare, Harry?” 

“Truth.” 

“How long?” 

“Since Third Year.” 

It was Fifth Year now. 

“Truth or Dare, Dray?” 

“Truth.” 

“How long?” 

“Third Year too.” 

Draco leaned in for another kiss, then pulled Harry up from the floor. 

“C’mon, we don't want to miss class.” 

They walked down the hall together, holding hands, then parted ways to go to their respective classrooms.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are encouraged, they make my day and I reply to all of them! :)


End file.
